Venoms of sea snakes (Family: Hydrophiidae), contain potent neurotoxins which are inhibitors of the acetylcholine receptor. Compared with land snakes, sea snake venoms have not been extensively investigated. In order to understand the mode of action of sea snake venom toxins, we are studying its chemical, pharmacological and toxicological properties. Currently, we are studying the relationships of conformation and toxic activity using laser Raman spectroscopy. We feel that our research will contribute to the long-range objective of better snakebite treatment and knowledge of the neurotoxins' biochemical and pharmacological properties. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schmidt, M.E., Abdelbaki, Y.Z. and Tu, A.T. Nephrotoxic Action of Rattlesnake and Sea Snake Venoms: An Electron Microscopic Study. J. Pathol., 118, 75-83 (1976). Tu, T., Tu, A.T. and Lin, T. Some Pharmacological Properties of the Venom, Venom Fractions and Pure Fractions and Pure Toxin of Yellow-Bellied Sea Snakes. Pelamis platurus. J. Pharm. Pharmacol., 28, 139-145 (1976).